hogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim Tales: Color of Fright
Grim Tales: Color of Fright is the 7th installment of Grim Tales Series by Elephant Games After going through tough times, the Grays decided to have a family reunion. But things weren't go as planned. Someone attacked the family. This time, Anna had to find the person behind the chaos and save her family before they were trapped in their own greatest nightmares. Story "For twenty years, I've been waiting...planning. Now it's time for the guilty to pay." Anna Gray was on the train to the family reunion when she got an anonymous letter threatening the entire family. To make things worse, Anna arrived at the Gray castle to find that the door was locked and her family was drugged with sleeping pills. Before she could enter the castle, everyone was gone and the room was in total chaos. After searching the room, Anna learned that the person behind the attack is Thomas Gray, her adopted brother. He escaped the mental institution and planned a revenge on Luisa and the Gray family for sending him there. By using his ability, he would trap them in the paintings with their most terrifying nightmares. Followed the footsteps that lead to the attic, Anna found a painting with Luisa and john being wolves (the event in Grim Tales: The Legacy). She entered the painting and met Thomas, who painted special collars that would make Luisa and John kill each other. Anna managed to save them both and escaped the painting. Determined to find the others, Anna continued searching the castle while Luisa took care of wounded John. Anna found another painting outside Thomas' room. The McGrays were trapped there: Elizabeth in glass casket and James in jail (reminiscent on the event in Grim Tales: The Vengeance; James was accused of Elizabeth murder). Anna freed the McGrays. James told Anna to search the hall fireplace for more clues. At the fireplace room, Anna learned that Thomas entered the family castle through the secret passage. Searching Thomas' room, Anna found a door that lead to the secret room where he used to prepare all the paintings. She also found a painting with Jackie trapped in there. Anna entered the painting and saved her niece from the nightmarish version of her boarding school (Grim Tales: Bloody Mary). Before they could escape, Thomas had one last surprise for them; he released monsters from his painting to attack them. To neutralize Thomas and the monsters, Anna burned the painting, killing Thomas in the process. The game ended with Anna taking a photo of Luisa, John, Elizabeth, James and Jackie. Bonus Chapter Luisa asked her sister to stopped the fire at Thomas' clinic (thus preventing the event in the main game). So Anna went to the burned asylum, and went back in time before the fire. In Thomas' room, Anna found that he planned to burn down the whole place and escape. To stop his plan, Anna searched the building and found evidences: paint set, sleeping pills and gasoline. She gave all clues to the director of the asylum disclosing Thomas' plans and changed the course of events. Bonus game ends with Thomas sitting in his room and the Grays came to visit him. Characters * Anna Gray * Thomas Gray * Luisa Gray * John Gray * Elizabeth McGray * James McGray * Jackie Gray Trivia *Brandon Gray (Luisa and John's son) was missing from the party due to his business trip to Germany. *This is the first game that features some extra wide (panoramic) scenes. *There are some typos in this game: John was sometimes referred as James, Luisa name was misspelt as Louisa, Thomas' clinic was called 'St Mary's Sanitarium' in main game but in bonus game it was called 'Dark Hills Medical Center'. Category:Grim Tales Category:Elephant Games Category:Games Released in 2014 Category:Game